


Writings of a Hogwarts Student

by Mattcamp02



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 19:06:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13596450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattcamp02/pseuds/Mattcamp02
Summary: This is basically just some of my experiences and stories that are from going to high school everyday rewritten to fit with the characters and Harry Potter universe. Some chapters may be more comical and some may be more serious. Keep in mind that most of the characters featured are going to be original characters, and when the canon characters are mentioned it will be in cameos.





	Writings of a Hogwarts Student

The lengths some people go to to get food always shocked Lizzie. Especially when lunch was just last period.  
She glanced at the clock. Three minutes until divination started and the an hour before it ended. An hour and three minutes she would never get back. The room was starting to fill up as her fellow Ravenclaws filed in with some Gryffindors and Slytherins not far behind. Ms. Trelawney started to pass out textbooks as the students quickly filled in their dream journals. A few actually putting effort into it while most whispered among their friends trying to think of a believable dream.  
Ms. Trelawney walked over to the trap door to close it and lock the late students out. Two students burst in before she could close it. Kevin a Gryffindor and Matt a Slytherin. They quickly took their seats in the back of the room. Class continued as normal for about half an hour. Everyone whispering among themselves and Ms. Trelawney predicting Harry’s death. Just your average Tuesday.  
Blueberries Lizzie’s brain stated as the smell of them wafted her way. She ignored it and continued attempting to see a shape in the glob of tea leaves. Apples, cherries? Her brain stated again. She quickly glanced around the room. Her eyes landing on Kevin and Matt. There on their table sat three pies and they were arguing about what to do with them.  
A loud knock against the trap door sounded out. The room grew dead silent. Out of the corner of her eye Lizzie saw Kevin sink lower into his chair and start eating the pie. No evidence no crime. Her eyes shot back to the door and she saw a very angry and very out of breath Filch emerge. You could have dropped a pin and heard it. He scanned the room and his eyes focused on Kevin and Matt.  
Kevin instantly shoved one of the pies under the table and threw to other two at the table next to him, effectively spraying apples and cherries all over the room. Matt shot up from the table and leapt down the steps. He made a desperate bolt towards the trap door before getting caught. Filch dragged both of them off, probably to Snape’s and Mcgonagall's offices.  
But hey Lizzie thought, now there’s only five minutes until next period.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on how a kid went to the grocery store next to the school today (You can't leave the campus during school hours), bought a whole pizza and brought it to math class


End file.
